


Saria's Love

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: Saria's final gift to Link, a gift of love. Don't hesitate to yell at me for the next part.
Kudos: 3





	1. A meeting's beginning.

Heavy fog hung around our hero. Two melodies intertwined, if you listened carefully enough. A haunting one that sang of long, and another that sang of sorrow.

"Where am I?" Link questioned. He was trying to find the nightshade for one of the koroks, who's name he couldn't remember. A flicker in the distance caught his eye. "That must be the nightshade."

It was not nightshade. A large clearing surrounded by trees was ahead of him. The only things that marked it was once something else but a clearing were a burnt sign and rope ladders attached to the trees.

"It's you! It's you Link!" Someone shouted. There was no one in our hero's sight that could've made the noise. "You silly, I'm right here!"

A little girl was waking towards him from a rope bridge he had failed to notice before. "How do you know my name?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, but you seem just fine, with some wear and tear. It's hard work being a hero, I bet." The girl replied. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but maybe Link had met her once upon a dream.

"I'm sorry, I still don't know you." Link told her. She frowned.

"That's okay. The last time you visited you didn't remember me either. It's me, Saria!" Saria still didn't jog any memories.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. Do you want to hear a song?" Link had only offered to sing since little Saria looked near to tears.

"Do you want to hear my ocarina?" Saria asked.

"Sure! I think I have enough time until the koroks get worried." And with that, she pulled out a clay ocarina. It seemed oh so familiar, maybe from before the Calamity?


	2. Midna's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our darling Link starts to remember, and gets scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to expand the story! Don't be afraid to yell at me if I don't update for a while.

A long forgotten lullaby seemed to drift around Link. Other songs raced through his head as he heard it. A song of love and water, a song of time and trials, a song of healing and heartbreak, the quiet melody to call horses, and the lament of an imp drifted throughout his mind.

"Do you remember yet?" Saria asked him. Link shrugged. "That's okay. I'll just keep playing. Any requests?"

"I have a question."

"Ask away Link."

"I feel like I've heard that lullaby before... Did we meet a long time ago?" It was unlikely, since Saria was only a child. A child who was too wise for this world. Wait, how did he know that?

"I play it whenever you came to visit. Skull Kid does too."

Every word she said was to familiar, so Link ran.

"Wait! You might get lost without a guide!" But Link was too far ahead to hear her. The monstrous trees arched their limbs over the pathway our hero ran upon.

"Now where am I?" Little bits of moonlight glinted on his face, 

"That, hero, I have no idea." A feminine voice called out. A woman emerged from the shadows. She was beautiful, orange hair contrasting with her pale skin. A black wolf walked beside her, knowledge beyond Link's understanding glinting in the beast's blue eyes.

"Who are you, oh grand one." She stepped forward again, with the grace and appearance of a queen. Not unlike Zelda herself.

"I have many names, but you may call me Midna." Midna was an odd namee, only spoke of in legends of the great wolf, or so Link heard. "May I ask of your name hero, so to be polite.

"Sure. It's Link." Midna threw back her head and laughed mightily, and the wolf howled with humor.

"You are right, the goddess never relents in her champions, does she? It has been many an age, but you have aged finely like wine Wolfie."

"It's-"

"Link, I know. Spare a queen for a moment, will ya?" Midna was indeed a queen. Unsurprising.

"Everyone seems to know me today. Would you know why?" Midna looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, you have lived many lives hero. You were a child of sky once upon a time, and became many other things after." 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" 

"You certainly remember my lament, don't you? Your passing was so sudden, so sad..." She wasn't making any sense anymore. Time to leave.

"If you must leave me, remember that you always have a friend with the queen of twilight, and all her domain." Midna's wolf ran towards him, dropping something silver and sleek.

"What is this, your highness?". It was an odd object, with dewdrop gems covering it. Each one seemed to glow like nightshade, but more golden and less poisonous.

"A gift from an old friend, you could say." The queen looked at him sadly, as though she knew him before. It was possible, with all the odd things that had happened to Link today.

"It is too grand a gift, at least let me pay you back!" She shook her head slowly.

"It cannot be given back, because light can't be given, only created. Now, would you like to come for tea?" It would be true to refuse a gift from a queen.


End file.
